A Tree and Some Chocolates
by snickers3339
Summary: Miley and Oliver always had their special tree. They had their 'secret' meetings there, maybe just to talk. What happens when Oliver brings chocolate chip cookies? And Miley brings.. Chocolate eggs?


Disclaimer: Don't own, although I'm eating M&M's right now. :D That counts as chocolate goodness. :

* * *

**Trees and Chocolate  
**

Miley and Oliver always had their special tree. They always went there to talk; When Miley had friendship trouble with Lilly, or when Oliver had girl troubles. Also, they would just enjoy each other's company, maybe eating some cookies, or so. Anyways, that tree, yeah. You could say it was important. It was far off from civilization, and it was their own private spot.

"I can't believe you brought cookies."

"What?"

"Seriously."

"Come on, Miles. You know you want one soooo badly." Oliver dangled the bag of cookies in front of her face. She crossed her arms, and tapped her foot impatiently, but smiled in an amused way.

"You're such a child."

"But you love me." She blushed at that, which didn't go unnoticed by Oliver. He grinned, stuffing another cookie in his mouth. She sat by the tree and watched him disgustedly.

"Don't you have to chew or anything?" He shook his head, and purposely opened his mouth at her. "EW. Gross."

"Ith chocolat' fip, Wiwey. I wuv chocolat' flip." He plonked down beside her, still clutching his bag of cookies. She reached into her bag, and pulled her own Ziploc bag of chocolate eggs. His eyes widened. She dangled them in front of his face, mockingly.

"You know you want some soooo badly," she said imitating him. He swallowed, and brushed the crumbs off his mouth.

"Yeah!"

"Too bad. These are leftovers from Easter."

"They're still good?"

"Yep." She unwrapped one and popped it in her mouth. He saw that she only had a few left.

"Can I have one?" She thought about it.

"Nuh-uh"

"_Whhhattt_?" Another one went in her mouth. She blinked at him innocently.

"It's chocolate eggs. I love them eggs." He scooted closer to her.

"Please?"

"Oliver, you can't do the puppy-dog pout two times in a row today!"

"I did?"

"Yes! Today when you wanted a part of my lunch."

"Oh. Okay, sorry."

"You're still not getting one."

"_Whyyyy_?" He saw that she was down to her last one. She unwrapped it, and pretended to hand it to him. At the last minute, she popped it in her mouth, and smiled at him. He twitched. An idea came to his head. He could do something he always wanted to do, and get the egg in one go. He moved closer to her, and she blinked, startled. He put his hands on her face, and captured her lips with his own. She dropped the Ziploc bag in surprise, her hands slowly went around his wrists, gently holding them. He moved his tongue into her mouth, expertly capturing the egg, and moved back. He smiled into the kiss, as he moved his tongue back into his own mouth. He let the chocolate melt slightly in his mouth as her tongue found his again. He pulled back, and watched her reaction. Her eyes opened slowly.

"I know that I should be mad at you for taking that egg, but I'm finding it hard to be angry."

"Good." He sat back, pretending nothing happened, knowing that she'd be shocked.

" 'Good'?! That's all you have to say? You kiss me, and even though it was just for the chocolate, that was the best kiss I ever had!" He turned and scrunched his eyes at her.

"Who said it was just for the chocolate?"

"It- It wasn't?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yep." She stared at him.

"Are you going to articulate?"

"Don't know that word."

"Oliver, I love you."

"What?!"

"Gee. It's nice that you're so surprised." She hugged her knees to herself. He felt bad.

"Miley."

"Mhm?"

"I love you too." She turned to him, her eyes brightening.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are you going to kiss me again?"

"Maybe."

"Fine." She pulled him to her, pushing her lips against his gently. He put one hand on her back, and one on her thigh, gently rubbing it. He imagined that if this was a movie, there'd be those cheesy fireworks and that annoying music. He shrugged mentally. This was real life, and there'd be nothing that he'd like to change in this moment. It was perfect. He pulled back and smiled at her. She giggled at him, noticing a speck of chocolate on his cheek. She rubbed it off gently, and leaned against him. The sun was just starting to set, she sighed contentedly.

Funny how this related so well to a song, that she once thought was written for Jake Ryan. Maybe he wasn't her Prince Charming after all, and all it took for her to realize that was a Tree and some Chocolate.

--  
_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song  
--_

* * *

Well, there ya have it. :D I'm off to listen to 'If We Were A Movie' again. Peace-ness. :D


End file.
